Rio Rush Adventure
by aPAULo17
Summary: A raven who hasn't experienced the world once in his life is washed up on the shore of Rio and experiences what life is like on the wild side. When he meets our favorite birds on their journey he finds out that truly life has its surprises.
1. Playing Along

Playing along-

Raven Story-

"Forget what Wolf said, I'm going exploring" I said as I flew away from the island I haven't left since I was born. My name is Apaulo, I'm a raven. I live on an island called Heaven on Earth Island. I live on it with a wolf that is also named Apaulo _conincidence?_ That's why I call him wolf, for no confusion. "Of course maybe I should've waited till this storm died out…" Then out of nowhere a lightning bolt blasted down. "WHOA! Almost got me. I gotta get to shore." I lost focus since my life almost flashed before my so I lost my balance and started plummeting to waters below, luckily I landed on some piece of wood but that didn't last long. A huge wave came over me and I ended up rolling on to a muddy shore, a ROCKY muddy shore "owwww." After that I don't remember.

Macaw Story-

"So this is what it's like to fly?" I asked Jewel as she and I stood on the edge of a hang glider.

"See what you been missing?" She asked me.

"Yeah…. I do" I replied

"ALRIGHT BLU! You're flying…. well sort of." My new friend Rafael said to me.

(I sort of am aren't I?) I looked at Jewel seeing her just standing there feeling the wind in her feathers. Something she misses doing since I'm chained to her. I wanted to see how it felt to actually feel the wind beneath my wings. I wasn't thinking clearly at this point, I should've known aerodynamics wouldn't allow me to do this. I opened up my wings hoping I could finally see ho it felt to actually fly.

Jewel attempted to warn me, but not in time. For a second time today we plummeted to the ground about to his the ground when to our luck another hang glider came along. Unfortunately we fell off that one and another came along. But we fell on the flyers face and this obviously distracted him and caused him to glide THROUGH the different areas of which families were attempting to relax. Jewel and I jumped off and one thing lead to another and we ended up hitting a palm tree face first at full force, then gravity brought us down to the sandy ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk,, you did not feel it in here." Rafael, just HAD to close-caption everything.

"You think?" Jewel respond a little annoyed. "geeez, when are we going to- (gasp)!" Jewel pointed out what looked to be a motionless body of a black bird.

"CRISTO REDENTOR! Hurry!" Rafael shouted as he automatically flew to the motionless body. The three of us looked at the body, well at least Rafael did mostly.

"Is he dead?" Jewel asked.

"No, he's just unconscious. According to this little scrape on his head he got hit in the head pretty badly, and he's totally drenched so he's been out her all day probably." Then he started waking up. "Hey hey! You awake?" I asked him.

Raven Story-

"OWWW!" I screamed out as I lifted my head. I looked around but everything looked all blurry. I was able to hear someone asking me if I was all right but that's it.

"Pobre garoto. Need help?" An older voice spoke to me. Then it became clear. I was surrounded by two blue macaws and a toucan. The toucan was the one that asked me if I needed help.

"Quick how many feathers am I holding up?" The male macaw asked. It was easy considering the fact that I can count and I was able to see clearly.

"4 minus 1!" I replied trying to sound smart.

"3 yes correct, he better then I thought."

"What are ya doing out here by yourself amigo?" The toucan asked.

"I must've been washed up on shore by the waves. Where am I?" I asked.

"Welcome to Rio de janeiro." The female macaw greeted.

"Thanks and uhhh… who are you guys?" I asked them.

"I'm Blu." The male macaw said.

"I'm Rafael." The toucan replied.

"and I'm Jewel. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Apaulo, Apaulo the Raven, but you can call me Raven."

"Why?" They all asked.

"I live on an island with a wolf that's also named Apaulo and I call him wolf, so long story short I'm kinda used to being called Raven (Even though I've only know Wolf for like 2 or 3 days."

"Nice to meet you." Blu and Rafael said to me.

"Yes what a pleasure now can we hurry up, we saved his life but he have problems of our own." Jewel said beginning to walk away, dragging the Blu with her."

"Hey bud, how bout you come with us. You're new here and everything so why not have a tour of the city." Rafael suggested.

"Well… I don't know…. you guys seem pretty busy. Besides I don't want to slow any one down, even though that's not really possible."

"What do ya mean?" He asked.

"HEY RAFAEL GET OVER HERE!" Jewel yelled out.

"Fine I'll go come on." I told him starting to fly towards the truck. (yes I can fly. nothing more than a hit on the head.) I totally forgot about Rafael at this point as I flew toward the street leaving Rafael in the sand.

"Huh hoooo uhhh…. boy you're a uhhhh… fast one." Rafael said.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"You're the fastest flyer I've ever seen!" Jewel complimented.

"yeah it all depends on the type of bird." I explained. "See these uill like feathers?" I showed them my primaries and secondaries. " I am a ravhog, Raven with hedgehog qualities, (hint to who I am talking about?). Last one in existence."

"FASCINATING! Jewel and I are the last of our kind also." Blu said walking closer to Jewel.

"Small world." I added.

"Hey everyone look!" Rafael flew to a fruit truck and motioned us to get on. "Pressa!" He told us. I flew on to the truck waiting for Blu and Jewel to also get on. They did manage to get on and Blu collapsed on to some fruit the first thing he did when he was on the truck.

"I would like to go for five inutes without almost being killed. Is that too much to ask for?" Blu asked us.

"For a bird that can't fly, oh yeah" Jewel replied.

Then I gave Blu a surprised look. "What! You can't fly?" I asked him.

"Well um…" I can tell he was getting embarrassed so instead

"On second thought forget I asked." I requested him. The I walked to the edge of the truck looking out to the vast ocean. Rafael walked up to me as the truck was about to turn around making it difficult for me to see the shore.

"What is it amigo?" He asked.

"Just wondering whether it was truly a good idea to come here or if it would've been better to just stay on my island." Rafael and I sat on the edge of the side of the truck as I continued. "I mean I almost killed twice, and I know that Wolf is probably worried about me…" then I paused thinking (wait.. is he worried) "nah on second thought maybe it was a good thing I came."

"Why?" Rafael asked.

"Well I'm getting what I came for, an adventure, and I feel more free than I did on that island, and…. well,,,,, I made some new friends." Rafael smiled at me as I said this.

"Good for you pal. I'm appy for ya." We continued to ride on eventually making it to the farmers market.


	2. Right There, Party on

Right there, Party on-

**As we all learned last time. Apaulo is on his first ever adventure and now it is time to take those first and experience life as new type of wild.**

Toucan story-

I must admit, my new friends are very fascinating. Especially the raven. He has a good heart and very mature, although he can be a little rebellious, impatient and lazy despite the fact he's a high, free and fast flying bird.

"Are you sure, we are going to the right place?" Blu asked me.

"Trust me I know Luiz. If my knowledge of him serves me correct… he should be right where we want him." I assured him. The truck continued to drive towards the deep areas of Ipanema, and Apaulo was just sitting on a papaya SLEEPING! "Aren't you a little uncomfortable amigo? And how did you fall asleep so fast?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, I actually like sleeping on things like this. Like on my island, I sleep on a HUGE piece of bronze and the very top of it. Wolf doesn't like me up there cuz…."

"Because he thinks you're uncomfortable?" I interrupted.

"HAH! NO! He could really care less it I was uncomfortable. He's sooo over protective of that piece of bronze, he just doesn't want me touching it. Seriously one time I slept on it he grabbed the bronze shook it around and before he realized the island crash landed in the…" The he looked surprised and so did I and the lovebirds.

"WHAT?" We all asked him.

"Did I say CRASH LAND I mean LAND SLIDED in to the ocean. That's it. I said nothing now let me sleep." He said obviously trying to avoid talking. We decided to scratch it till he got up again. "hey" he was taken over by the music playing on the radio in the back. He turned up the mini radio and listened. "this song…it's nice."

The song said

_Life starts with the sunny day_

_Let's feel the ocean breath_

_We are crusin over seas _

_Can't wait for a NEW VENTURE LA LA LA LAAAA_

_A NEW VENTURE LA LA LA LAAAAA_

_A NEW VENTURE LA LA (instrumental)_

_Nothings gonna stop us now _

_We'll conquer the seven seas _

_No-one's getting left behind WAAAHHHOO_

_Great ready for a new Venture LA LA LA LAAAA_

Boy did this boy dance, didn't sing but he danced pretty well. Before we knew it, we reached our destination. Blu was leaning on the back of the truck when it opened up. He and Jewel fell out the back and after hitting the floor Blu got hit in the head with a fruit.

"Uhh. I'm serious if we don't get this chain off soon I am going to chew off my leg." Jewel said getting impatient.

"Don't worry if I know Luiz he should be right where we want him." Then I heard some voices.

"HEY RALFEY!" Nico and Pedro flew over some crates towards me.

"NICO, PEDRO What's up family?" I asked them.

"Man where have you been? Pedro asked.

"Yeah we thought you were dead!" Nico added.

"Hold up, rewind. Ain't this the bird from the cage?" Pedro asked Nico.

"Boy do you work fast! I mean look at this hot wing here." Nico said removing the bottle cap from his head.

"I KNOW! Baby got beak. First you're in a cage, and now your flying with this hot wing. Man I wish I were you. Oh and who's this?" Pedro asked pointing to Apaulo.

"That's Apaulo the Raven, but he prefers that we call him Raven, since he's used to it." I introduced and explained to them.

"Nice to meet you, Raaaven!" Pedro said over emphasizing the "A".

"Apaulo, fancy name, you a high class bird Raven?" Nico asked him.

"Not really, I do have my own island but…" Nico and Pedro cut him off.

"HIS OWN ISLAND! This guy truly is a star class bird." They said in unison.

"You got a baby bird of your own?" Nico asked.

"Well no." Apaulo replied. "This is actually the first time I've ever been of my island in like….. well…. since my birth." At that everyone's mouth dropped except for Jewel's.

"HELLO! Can we move on?" Jewel asked impatiently.

"Oh right. guys were looking for Luiz, you seen him?" I asked them.

"Dang dude ya just missed him, took the last trolley to his garage." Pedro pointed to the trolley passing behind him.

"Oh great." Jewel said.

"I would've gotten here an hour ago if I was flying." Apaulo said sort of bragging.

"You were knocked out cold an hour ago." Blu said.

"I know." Apaulo said to Blu who suddenly realized what he meant.

"Relax yall. You'll catch the next one. But for now enjoy yourselves. Time to take things to the next level." Pedro announced.

"What's wrong with this level?" Blu asked.

"C'mon man this ain't the level. The next levels the level." Pedro explained. The Apaulo burst in.

"Yeah Blu don't you get it, We gotta step it up." Apaulo said.

"I totally wanna party with this guy." Nico told them.

"What he said, c'mon move on." I walked behind Blu and Jewel attempting to escort them to where Nico and Pedro wanted us to go. "You're in Rio you HAVE to enjoy your selves." We walked towards the club and it took no time at all to get there.

Raven Story-

We walked in to a tarp covered area, when music was just blasting, everyone dancing and nothing but a good time was being given out.

"Hey Raven." Pedro told me to follow him to what looked like one of the white pizza things that keep the cardboard from touching the cheese. (I learned a lot in the last hour.) "You any good a turntablin?" He asked.

"The closest thing to turning anything that I did was when I spin dashed into a sapling and cut in half." Pedro started laughing.

"You're hilarious man, nothing you say makes any sense. Now look on the beats spin this." He placed a thin piece of glass on the pizza thing. "Gives a good beat and gets the adrenaline rushing." I started getting nervous.

(What if I screw up and ruin the dancing? What I break something or … JUST Stop. if I learned anything from Wolf, it's focusing on the job you're doing, no matter what.) Nico began to speak.

"Let's show our friends from out of town a good time, and let me introduce you to our new turntabilist also from out of town. APAULO THE RAVEN!." They shined a light on me, Then I was nervous, but I got over and bowed.

(Weird I thought they wouldn't like me since I was…. well…. not an exotic bird like them.) Nico and Pedro started singing.

_Party in Ipanema baby _

_I wanna party I wanna samba_

Pedro motioned at me to start then I listened for the beat and started spinning. (This is easy!) -Later in the song

_I wanna party _

_and live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_AND FLY!_

_hey hey hey hey hey CAWWA!_

The song was almost done and I didn't mess up once. I looked down and saw Jewel having a vocal solo while hovering above the floor. She floated down to gorund where she and Blu were about to kiss but, the thing that really caught my eyes was a….a…. A FEMALE RAVEN! "She's gorgeous" The thing about Wolf is, he focuses on his job really well, but there was a time where he started to screw up with keeping an eye on his responsibility. You guesses it, when he "fell in love". I continued to look at the beauty walking in but didn't realize that my turntabling was going way off beat like 1000 times over. Then everyone looked at me and I seemed to have broken the moment between Blu and Jewel.

"Yo, Apaulo." Pedro spoke to me but I didn't notice"

"RAVEN!" Nico shouted. That's when I regained focus. "Man stay off the light speed."

"Heh, my bad." I reassured him.

"You gotta admit this guy got speed and skill, give it up for Apaulo." Pedro announced to everyone. Everyone started applauding so loudly and I could see that Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, and Nico were getting pretty excited over this. But my mind was still set on the girl I saw walking in. "Alright everyone one I think Raven here needs to take five." I nodded in response and automatically flew over to the girl. I was even more nervous now.

"Uh- hi." I said to her.

"Hello, I saw you up there, that was so amazing." She said.

"Heh thanks." I replied. "What's your name gorgeous?" I asked with full confidence. (Something I learned form Nico and Pedro on the way here 'Confidence and swag is the way to girl's heart.)

"Venus, it's nice to meet you Apaulo." We continued to stare at each other until Nico spoke up.

"Alright everyone time to bring some Chris Brown in." Then a song started playing.

"Um.. may I have this dance?" I asked her.

"You may." She gave out her wing and we moved to the center of the floor.

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Hey (eh) _

_Forever _

_It's you and me_

_Movin at the speed of light in to eternity (yeah _

_Tonight, is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

I now knew how Wolf felt when he fell in love.- End of song.

Blu and Jewel managed to get that kiss they were expecting last song, and I was expecting one also, but right as soon as we were about to kiss a bright flash of light came in.

Then a bunch of Marmosets came out and the leader named Maruo walked out infront of Blu and Jewel. "You two are coming with me." He said.

"In your little monkey dreams." Jewel retorted and spitted at them.

"Yeah" Blu attempted to copy her with the spitting but epically failed. "Um… That was meant for you." I knew no good would come of this so I stepped forward to defend them.

"Ah…..boys this is the raven we had to look out for." Maruo gestered to me. "Sorry Raven but these macaws are coming with me."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" I declared to them.

"That can be arranged." He said trying to sound threatening. "Oh and have you been needing this?" Maruo held a…. A CRYSTAL STAR! There a 7 in existence but I had no idea they were here in Rio.

(Must get that from him)

"Hey hey hey come on, lets all have some fun. C'mon no fighting." Rafael tried to keep things clean.

"Stay out of this BIG NOSE! HAHAHA!" Then Mauro was pulled up by one of the birds.

"You mess with my friend, you mess with me." He said

"AND US!" All the birds said.

"Yeah that's right, little king kong." Pedro said. And a staring contest went on between us and the marmosets for a few moments until Pedro broke the silence "BIRDS VERSUS MONKEYES!"

**Everyone has a first. Apaulo's first love, first time turntabling and first time actually being able to fight. But will Apaulo be able to help the birds defeat the Marmosets? And what was with that Crystal Maruo had? **


	3. Love Scratchin

Love Scratchin

**I wasn't to proud of chapter 2, I messed up on the quotes for everyone. But I hope this chapter is an improvement. And this story turned out shorter than I thought. There's probably only going to be 4 or 5 chapters MAX. But the chapters as you can see are pretty long so no real worries. **

Macaw Story-

Immediately, us birds started attacking the marmosets. The battle was intense. Jewel and I managed to work out the fighting mostly using the chain. First was tripping the marmosets and Jewel used it to hit Maruo in the… ummm.. crotch. Everyone else was doing his or her part. Rafael seemed pretty skilled at using martial arts. I don't know what Apaulo was doing but from what I saw, he was curling up into a ball revving up and rolling over the marmosets like bowling pins. (Obviously he got a strike, or turkey(s). Jewel heard the trolley passing behind us and alerted me to follow her. Unfortunately we were surrounded by marmosets but luckily, a flamingo picked up off the ground and attempted to fly us to the trolley.

But even more bad news, 5 marmosets were clinging on to my talons and the lowest marmoset gripped a wire below, making it hard for us to fly upwards. Then Nico tried making the low marmoset let go by throwing his bottle cap hat at him but he missed. "AH! First 'dang I missed' Second 'AH MY HAT!" I heard him say. But then out of nowhere Apaulo began attacking the marmosets from bottom to top, using some move he called a homing attack. When he attacked the last marmoset he flew back down to Maruo, still holding that crystal thing that Apaulo wanted.

I didn't see what had happened to him after that but Jewel and I managed to get on the trolley. "THANK YOU!" I yelled to the bird that brought us here.

"NO PROBLEM!" He yelled back. Then Rafael, Nico and Pedro landed on the trolley after us.

"Hey, where's Apaulo?" I asked everyone.

"RIGHT HERE!" He yelled out to us. He held the Star shaped Crystal in his left talon. "First Crystal star obtained" He said to himself. Then he whispered some words to it and suddenly it started glow and hover then it darted up at a perfect 90 degree angle and flew off toward the sea. We all stared at Apaulo with confusion. "What? You never seen someone use Cosmic Control?" We shook our heads.

"DUDE THIS IS TRIPIN!" Pedro yelled out.

"Raven what were those things?" I asked him.

"That was a Crystal Star. A crystal of ultimate power. Created many eons ago by an unknown force. There are seven in existence and each has a magical power. When all seven are brought together they bring forth a different event. In the right hands good things happen. If in the wrong hands, destructive things happen." He tried to explain. This completely blew my mind.

"Well… um…. then…. it's a good thing you got it from Maruo. He probably got it for Nigel." I told him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"He's like the creepiest bird ever! He's taking out his pain on all of us cuz he's jealous of our "prettiness." Jewel explained to him.

"Oh…. yeah it is good. And the best part is, is that I sent the Crystal to a place where it's power won't be abused for the wrong reasons."

"Where's that?" Rafael asked him.

"My island. It's the safest place for them. That's all I can say, Wolf wouldn't want me to say anything else since the place is supposed to be secret." Apaulo continued to explain.

"If that's the case then we will leave it at that." Rafael assured him.

"Well back to that fight…. WE THREW IT DOWN!" I said to them.

"Yeah we threw it down. " Jewel followed.

"You two were like fire and ice!" Rafael said to us.

"Thunder and lightning." Nico added.

"Hip and Hop." Pedro said.

"Sonic and Tails." Apaulo said.

"Cheese and Sprinkles" I said but apparently no one got it. "It's a Minnesota thing." I explained.

"HaH! See nothing you says makes any sense." Rafael commented. Leaving us to ride on to Luiz's garage.

Raven Story-

Man can I be chatty. If wolf knew about what I was saying he used eat me like all the other birds he hunts down. Still I got one, six more to go. It was starting to get late, around sunset, and man was I bored. So tried to fall asleep but I couldn't cuz of the sounds everywhere. Blu and Jewel were sitting at the front of the trolley while Rafael, Nico and Pedro were watching them closely. I was gonna call the three of them stalkers but I thought they were doing it cuz they wanted to help. Which they did. Pedro attempted to sing a song by going

_g-g-g-g get it girl_

_drop it drop it to the floor_

_show her show her how you roll_

Even I knew that wouldn't work. Then Nico stepped in and started to sing a much better song. First he started whistling then came out with the lyrics. This is when I started to think about Venus, I hope I see her again. I stopped pouting and went to where Pedro was strumming the wires on the top of trolley. Rafael was giving Blu some pick up lines. The first I heard was. "Tell her you have beautiful eyes."

"I have beautiful eyes." Blu said.

"WHAT!" I said half whispering half yelling. "That's the most commonly used line in the book and he messes up on it. HOW!" I asked Pedro. Then Rafael corrected Blu in telling him to say HER eyes.

"Oh I mean your eyes, YOUR eyes are beautiful, more than mine. I mean mine are okay but yours, I bet you can see right through them. " I couldn't help but laugh silently.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said. Then Rafael gave him another line.

"Just tell her how you feel." YEAH RAFAEL. He did so well on the eye one he should get this one perfect! Then Blu actually went and tried to tell Jewel that he loved her. But like before he epically failed.

"Jewel? There's something I want to tell you…." He said.

"Yeah?" Jewel replied

"I-I-I—I lu—" Then he started choking on a flower. GOOD! How can she keep her wings off him? Jewel started giving him the hemlock maneuver and Rafael flew back to where I was.

"Yep…. that's my boy…." Rafael said in sadness. Then Nico tried to imitate a bomb exploding. Then I said."

"Yep…. the "F" bomb where the F stands for Fail." I said and the others amazingly nodded in agreement.

Toucan story-

We finally made it to Luiz's garage. "Everyone welcome to Luiz's Garage." I welcomed them. We walked in but I watched as Blu and Jewel hesitated to find out who would go in first. Apaulo went to a table on top of a bunch of hand saws and SLEPT THERE! (Oy this boy. Acts like my second youngest.) I thought to my self. "HEY LUIZ! We some friends we want you to meet." I walked around still trying to look for Luiz. Then suddenly he attempted to scare us off by jumping out of a car and automatically running towards Blu and Jewel.

"HAHA HA…. I got youse GOOD!... I could've ripped your throats out… but I didn't…. But I could of." Luiz said staring out thinking of what he said.

"HEY LUIZ! Stop scaring my friends." I told him.

"RALFY! DANG MAN HOW YOU BEEN DOING?" he asked me while hugging me. "You look good." He complimented.

"Wait Luiz is a Bulldog?" Jewel asked.

"You got something against dogs?" Luiz asked Jewel.

"I DO if they're drawling on me." Jewel explained to him.

"It's a medical condition." He explained in a saddened tone.

"Oh come on Amigo we need you."

"She's mean bro." Luiz told me.

"We need your help." I told him.

"Hmm… I think I know what to do." Luiz assured us.

Raven Story-

I was amazed at what they were about to do. Using a saw to get through the chain. What a bunch of psychos. I thought being here was a waist of time, then I saw a Crystal Star in a pile of scrap metal I decided to speed over there totally not aware of what was happening, and walked over to the crystal. Then I heard a yell. it was Jewel all happy because apparently she was free from the chain. Everyone except Blu and Luiz flew outside. I took this chance to get the Crystal star and Cosmic control it back to my island. I managed to do so, and like last time, it flew up over and out. I went outside to see Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro flying around all happy, while Blu stood on the ground looking up sad…

I think Luiz tried to encourage him but had no luck so he stepped away. I went over to Blu who started to walk away. "HEY BLU!" I called him. "What's up? You look down? Trying to decide to head left or right?" I joked with him.

"Raven, I'm glad I met you, you've been a real good friend to me, but now I think I should just go." Blu told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well Jewel's heading back to the forest, you'll be going back to your island, the others will probably be heading to Carnaval. And I'll be going back to Minnesota just like we planned."

"Dude it's not like that at all." Then Jewel flew down.

"Blu what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, everyone is going to where they want to go, you know, you and the forest, Nico, Pedro, Rafael to Carnaval, Apaulo to his island and me to Minnesota, just like it was planned."

"Well I was thinking that…."

"What? You'd come to Minnesota? Great I guess I'll nit you a scarf." Blu said as I flew up next to Pedro and Nico.

"No that's not what I meant."

"Look Jewel I can't be walking around following you all day."

"Well it's not my fault you can't fly." After she said that, Pedro said

"Awk-ward." Then I said.

"Indeed" I said. Then Rafael flew down in between Blu and Jewel and tried to set things right in this tense moment.

"This is good just be totally honest." He said.

"I'll be honest, first I didn't even want to come here, and second I HATE SAMBA!" I saw every ones jaw drop then Nico started crying.

"Hey that's a little too far." Pedro retorted.

"MAKE THE MEAN BIRD TAKE IT BACK!" Nico said crying. I didn't know what the big deal was.

"Yeah, every song sounds exactly the same. TICO TACO YA YA YA, TICO TACO YA YA YA! I'm Tico tacoing out of here" Blu said walking away.

"FINE! So long PET!" Jewel said flying away. Rafael started making a metaphor or using Romeo and Juliet to show how they belong together. But it was a terrible one.

"Guys go after her." Rafael told Nico and Pedro to head for Jewel while he and I went for Blu.

Jewel Story-

(I thought he loved me. I can't believe he did that!.) I flew away crying. I could hear Nico and Pedro calling out to me, but continued to ignore then. Just then HE came out. Nigel caught me in his talons and kept me from flying away.

"Hello pretty bird, we're going to a parade, and everyone loves the parade! HAHAHAHAHA!" He said psychotically. Pedro and Nico attempted to save me but decided to go back for help. I hope they do.

Blu Story-

I walked down the sloping streets trying to get back to Linda, but still I can tell someone was following me. "Apaulo, Rafael stop following me." They still persisted. "Rafael aren't you going to carnaval? and Apaulo aren't you going back to your island?"

"Not even pal. You're my friend and I can see you need some help. And second I haven't found all the crystal stars yet." He explained. "But seriously dude don't you think that that "TICO TACO YAYAYA thing was a little stereotypical, racist or something?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess that was unnecessary." I told him. "What about you Rafael?"

"Nope I'm heading back to my family." He responded.

"What? But you love Carnaval." I told him.

"Yeah but I love my family more." He explained. "That's a choice that I made with this..(points to heart) not here (points to head)."

"What about you Apaulo? You feel the same way?" I asked him.

"Well, sort of. I know I came here for an adventure, to do what I want and explore, be free, but I have responsibilities, and also you're my friend and we stick together, like Sonic Heroes! Y'know…..

_And together we stand strong no matter how _

_No one can bring us down _

_Hey! _

_Sonic Heroes, Sonic Heroes" _I stopped him right there.

"Look Raven as much as I like that song, I think all trying to say is, "if we stick together we can get through anything." I simplified it for him.

"EXACTLY. But it isn't totally with me or the others. But with Jewel." He told me.

"Why her?" I asked.

"Because you two are meant to be together , be a team, a couple, mates to that extent." Rafael explained. "Let's find her amigo and you tell her that you truly care for her and want to be with her the rest of your life."

"I guess I understand…. Alright lets go." I said walking back to where Jewel and I fought. Then Nico and Pedro flew towards us breathless.

"BLU, HE GOT HER! A BIG UGLY COCKATOO ooohhh…. came out of nowhere and he was like….. 'You're coming with me you little princess." Nico said.

"And Jewel was like, BAM WHAP BOOSH! I ain't your princess leave me lone." Pedro told us.

"Awwww man what are we gonna do?" Apaulo asked.

(This is my fault I said to myself.) Then I decided to take up Apaulo's advice with the Sonic Heroes thing and said "Alright then, lets get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the real super power of TEAMWORK! LET'S FLY!" I commanded them. Then we went back to Luiz's garage and Luiz gave me a ride to the carnaval parade where I hope I can find and apologize to Jewel.

**I think Apaulo started crying at that last part. Any way next chapter is the conclusion of the movie and last is of Apaulo's life in Rio. Till next time, see ya. Oh and THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG!**


	4. What goes down, Must come up

What goes down, must come up

**The end of the movie, but not the end of the story. Also, a lot of (non-RIO) references were used in this chapter. Some of it is stuff used by other character in Previous chapters while the rest of it is usually music used in games. (Sonic Rush mostly.) Songs them selves not used. Just the titles. Any way second to last chapter is ready.**

Macaw Story

We continued to head down the street until we finally got to the parade. Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Apaulo took to the skies while I continued to ride Luiz. Then Apaulo flew down next to me and told me…

"Hey Blu! Sorry to bother you but I saw a Crystal Star on the float behind us and Ineed to get it."

"Do what you gotta do" I said to him. Then he flew back and attempted to get the Crystal star.

"HEY BLU!" Rafael said. "We know where Nigel is keeping Jewel."

"Yeah she's in some weird lookin chicken float." Nico added.

"Let's go then." I commanded, I saw my owner, Linda, a few minutes ago and I was tempted to go back and reunite with her, but HAD to find Jewel. "I SEE IT… Luiz give me a boost." Luiz threw me up and I landed on the rear bumper of the van. I went inside and found a bunch of cages; Jewel was in one of the top ones. "Jewel.!" I called out to her in a relieved voice.

"BLU! What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I'm getting you out." As I said that, I attempted to unlock her cage.

"NO! Blu Nigel will…." Then out of nowhere, Nigel came out, talked me and shoved me into a cage next to Jewel.

"So glad you were able to make it to our little soirée." He said sarcastically.

"You think this is over, it isn't okay, I have four of the roughest, toughest, craziest birds in Rio following right behind me." I warned him. But that was an epic fail as realized who was directly across from us.

"WOOH! YOU HEAR THAT GUYS? WE'RE SAVED!" It was Pedro….. great.

"I think he means us." Nico told him.

"Ohhh….." pedro said disappointed.

"Guys where's Apaulo?" I asked.

"Don't know, still looking for the….um…. you know what….." Rafael tried explaining without Nigel hearing everything.

"Ohh haha. Love and friendship, two powerful yet incredibly stupid things." Nigel Mocked us before flying away.

"Jewel…. I'm sorry about what I said… the truth is" then I looked at Rafael remembering what he and Apaulo said about being a team with Jewel, then I looked back at Jewel; "when and IF we get out of this…. I want to live the rest of my life with you….. be your partner…. and if we ever ACTUALLY make it to this extent… be your life long mate." I hope I didn't go to far.

"Im….. well…." She hesitated. "You know what Blu…. I…. feel the same way….. I'm sorry too." If it wasn't for the fact that we in cages ultimately awaiting our doom, I would be jumping for joy right now. "But I doubt we'll get out of here. So… it's been nice knowing you Blu."

"Same here Jewel, I'm sorry…." I tried to apologize. Then Nigel walked in with Apaulo.

"Alright then speedy. Time for you to join your friends." Nigel said.

"Whatever you say." IS HE CRAZY! HE is about to be locked away and he is all happy. "Is this my cage?" He asked Nigel pointing to the cage next to him.

"No… THIS is your cage." Nigel walked infront of a chrome, black and yellow, cylinder and opened the front door. "I know of your abilities, and this cage was made special for you."

"WHAT!" Apaulo said in regret. "Ah man" Apaulo walked into the cylinder saying. "This plan totally backfired." Nigel closed the capsule leaving Apaulo in there Alone with nothing but a glass window for him to see and some openings in the top for air and from what I saw to unlock the capsule. Nigel flew to the front with some of my and Jewel's feathers and I asked Apaulo…..

"What about the crystal star?" I hoped he found it.

"Um yeah said," he said faintly because he was inside of a metallic capsule which didn't let a lot of sound out. "I sent back…. to….. my island before….. Nigel got me….."

"Are you running out of air? You sound out of breath." I was concerned about my friend. What if he suffocates. He tried spin-dashing out of the capsule but each attempt seemed fruitless.

"Nah….. just…. we gotta get out of here…." He said.

"Don't worry bud… we'll survive." Rafael said.

Then the van stopped. The back door opened and the poachers started taking out the cages.

Later on as the plane began to take off-

Linda tried to save us by trying to crashing one of the floats into the plane, but she was too late. Now we were almost near the coast flying to…. who knows where.

Raven Story-

Blu meant business, I didn't hear what he was saying, but I knew he was doing something that would get us out of here. It was cold, dark and the air was thin in that capsule, not to mention cramped. Blu unlocked his cage and started releasing all the birds. I was let out last.

"PEDRO! RAFAEL! We need to get Apaulo out of this capsule. There was yellow switch on top of the capsule that would unlatch the door to my capsule. They jumped on it and I was able to jump out. Blu went on top of the crates and opened the back door of the plane. I looked back and saw the head poacher and Nigel attempting to break in. Luckily my capsule and a couple of cages barricaded the door keeping them from coming in. When the door was open enough we all jumped out and flew away. I used my speed to bolt out the fastest but I didn't go to far because I wanted to wait for my friends. Rafael, Nico and Pedro headed toward the city but I couldn't find Blu or Jewel in the cloud of birds. I went back and saw Blu battling Nigel.

"HEY!" I flew in and was trying to get Nigel at the neck to help Blu get free, but then Jewel yelled out in pain.

"OWW! My wing."

"Apaulo help her." I followed Blu's orders and tried to get the cage of Jewel's wing but then another cage came and caused me to lose my balance. And by coincidence a cage fell on my right wing and hit my head. My vision went blurry and I was barely able to see.

"Oh good now we have three totally useless and flightless birds." Nigel said as an insult to us.

"Then there should be no reason to try to kill us then." I said.

"What?" He sounded intimidated.

"I thought you were only after the birds that you considered….. better than you." I continued to speak, but not well as I was hit pretty hard. I saw his outline walk away from Blu and towards me. He grabbed me by the throat and said…

"You know you're the most useless…. after all ravens aren't pretty at all. They're uglier than I am actually." Man this guy was pissing me off. I regained sight and saw Blu holding up a fire extinguisher. "Any last words UGLY bird?" I responded saying.

"I don't but he does." I pointed at Blu with my talons as he clipped the extinguisher to Nigel's leg. Nigel turned around and Blu said.

"Not cool man, not cool." He activated the extinguisher which sent Nigel flying out the cockpit window and in to the planes propeller, which caused it to start descending. The plane began to lose stability and Jewel and I flew out over the open sea. Blu jumped out after us.

"BLU CATCH JEWEL! GET HER! I'LL BE FINE!" Blu hesitated then locked wings with Jewel. They yelled at each other for a few minutes then Jewel gave Blu an extremely passionate kiss. A moment later Blu began flapping his wings allowing him to fly away. "ALL RIGHT BLU!" I yelled out. Then looked down and saw I was about to hit the surface. "Good bye Heaven on Earth Island, goodbye Wolf,… goodbye… VENUS!" But right before I hit the water I stopped in mid air. "I ws surrounded by a sphere of bright energy being generated by…. THE THREE CYSTAL STARS THAT I FOUND! "I thought they were on the island." I said to myself. "Somebody must've sent them to rescue me." I gave it good thought and one name came up in my mind. (Wolf) "HE DOES CARE! haha he must've felt that I was in trouble and sent the crystals. But enough….. time to get back to Rio. COSMIC- CONTROL!" Then the sphere grew brighter and I was sent flying off toward the shore where I landed head first, on a sandy beach, ROCKY sandy beach.

Blu Story-

In a few hours, I reunited with Linda and Tulio. Jewel would once again be brought into their care, and everyone made it out safe. At least I think everyone. "Apaulo…" I said to myself.

"Blu….. You alright?" Jewel asked me. We were on Tulio's NEW jeep, riding near the beach to the preservation center.

"Its just….. do you think….. Apaulo is alive?" I asked her but all she did was gasp and point to the beach. "Could that be?" I grabbed Jewel in my talons and flew to the object on the beach.

"BLU!" Linda called out and started chasing after me. Just like I wanted. "IT IS! IT IS! APAULO!" Jewel and I landed near his body, I observed to see if he was breathing.

"OWWW!" He screamed as he lifted his head. "Um…" he looked at us with a confused/happy look on his face. "I know this is a stupid question, but who are you? And where am I?" He asked us.

"I'm Blu."

"AND I am his mate, Jewel. And you are in Rio de janerio." I looked at her and became stunned. Then I snapped back to reality and looked Apaulo.

"Heh- why do those names sound so familiar?" We had a good laugh for a few seconds, the Tulio came up to us.

"A raven? What's a raven doing in Brazil? I wonder." Tulio said. I motioned him to check his wing and head, and Apaulo was even more nervous to be around humans than Jewel was. "Don't worry… I'm a friend. We'll help him also." We all went back to Tulio's jeep and headed to the preservation center.

A few weeks later======

In a almost two months, Jewel's wing almost fully healed, and Apaulo's wings amazingly healed in like three weeks. Tulio was absolutely amazed as Apaulo's qualities. With the speed, and the quill like primary and secondary feathers, and the fast healing and the AHH you know what I mean. Apaulo and Jewel were sent out flying to show that they both were able to fly once again. Apaulo obviously leaving Jewel behind a great distance.

Raven Story-

It's pretty cool here in Rio. I got my own place in the rainforest, my new friends, a job turn tabling at Nico and Pedro's club, I got the COOLEST birthday present ever…. (a radio tag on my leg, that I like to call a light speed bracelet which looks really good on me by the way) and the BEST part of it is….

A month ago.

My wing was completely healed and I walked through the forest hoping to find some more Crystal Stars in the forest, which I did thanks to Blu. When SHE came along. "APAULO!" I recognized that voice. I looked up and saw VENUS! "APAULO! AT LONG LAST I FOUND YOU MY LOVE!" I attempted to catch her but she flew to fast and she crash landed. MAN did she have a grip.

"Venus! I missed you soo much!" I said hugging her.

"I MISSED YOU TOO!" Then she said something that blew me away. "I Love you and I want you to be the father of my kids." I didn't know what to say at this….but I knew what I felt….. LOVE."

"I would be honored to Venus." I said. Then we kissed and I heard Pedro and Nico whistling. I looked back and said something I should've said a long time ago. "Stalkers." Pedro and Nico pretended to be insulted, and flew away. "C'mon gorgeous, let's head back to my nest." We flew to my tree.

Present time.======

I found the absolute love of my life! We plan to have kids, I keep thinking there is a reason why I shouldn't have kids with her right now. Something to do with my island… anyways I know one day we will have kids. And one more thing I wake up to the sound of my exotic friends singing their songs.

_ALL THE BIRDS OF A FEATHER(WHOA-OH)_

_DO WHAT THEY LOVE MOST OF ALL(WHOA-OH)_

_MOON AND THE STARS, STRUMMING GUIATAIRS_

_THAT'S WHY WE LOVE CARNAVAL!_

Blu and Jewel and their KIDS came in and sang their part.

_Living our life in the jungle _

_EVERYTHINGS WILD AND FREE!  
>Never alone 'cause this is our home<em>

_Magic can happen in RIO(IN RIO)_

_ALL BY IT SELF(By it self)_

_You can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else!_

Then Pedro, Nico and I had a part.

_I'm a kako wero kinga kinga kinga kinga _(_SKA CHA CHA_)

_Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot winga (there's your hota winga aha)_

_Here everybody loves samba (I like the Samba)(RIGHT THERE! PARTY ON!)_

_Rhythm you feel in you heart (I'm the Samba __master__)(OPEN YOUR HEART!)_

_Beauty and love, what more could you want(WHAT YA NEED, WHAT YA NEED)_

_Everything can be for real, in Rio_

_Here's something else (something else)_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

**Looks like a happy ending. SOOOO FAR! One more chapter to complete this story, I wonder how Apaulo will get along with his new life? PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE! It is what motivates me to continue!**


	5. Goodbyes are part of time

Goodbyes are part of time

**Last chapter… Make sure to ACTUALLY Leave reviews this time. Anyways thanks for that. **

Raven Story

As much as I hate to say it, I'm gonna miss this city. Yep, my mission here is done and I'm leaving. I don't know what to tell everyone. I KNOW Nico and Pedro will be upset, mostly cuz their favorite turn-tablist will be leaving, I'll be sad about Rafael because like a father to me, and Blu and Jewel because they've been REALLY awesome friends. Actually all of the birds I've met have been really good friends. But the one I'm gonna miss the most is Venus. Yeah, I'm have to leave her too. Apaulo said that's what the inhabitants of Heaven on Earth Island have to do. That's what Wolf did when he had to return.

He was in love with a female wolf named Aleu. They loved each other A LOT! They had three kids together and raised them for a few months until Wolf had to return to the island because the island….. well let me explain this.

Every so often the islands power source "The Grand Star" the piece of bronze I sleep on, is made of a lot of power, which is from the energy left from decaying universes. Because it has energy from dying universes, it has to release the energy it has as a sort of form of evolution that it goes through. Or else you can say it matures. It releases the energy by using Cosmic Control and since the island is sort of linked to The grand star, it will be cosmic controlled as well. This causes the island to warp to another part of the world.

So yeah, Wolf is the "primary" guardian of the island so he HAD to stay on the island otherwise, it would've warped and he wouldn't be on it, so he couldn't really GUARD it. So he left Aleu since he had no choice and he was sent to you guessed it RIO! Well not Rio really, just a couple miles off the shore to the north really.

But the reason I have to return is because I finished a mission. The island is suppose to be kept a secret so in order for it to stay that way the inhabitants can only go on the surface is if they have an important mission. My mission was to find an crystal stars in the area. But I went off and instead had an adventure. But luckily I found some crystal stars. Let's see.

Nico and Pedro's club

Luiz's Garage

Carnaval float

Blu Bird Sanctuary

Yep found the four that are said to be here so I'm going (unfortunately.)

Blu Story

Life could never be better, I have a mate, new friends and a place I can truly call home. "Hey guys have you seen Apaulo?" I asked.

"What? No sorry Blu." Rafael said.

"Blu come to the nest." Jewel called. When we got there, "Look Blu."

"WOW Jewel! Three?" I asked looking at the eggs she just laid.

"Yep were gonna be parents!" Jewel added. We hugged then returned to the ground. Then Apaulo flew in.

"Ahh. Apaulo there you are, we thought you left or something." I told him.

"Well actually, that's what I'm GOING to do." He said then our mouths dropped. "WHAT! WHY!"

"Well guys remember how I said I came her for an adventure? Well that's not the real reason why. You see it all started out like this…

FLASH BACK=========

"Raven, this is very important alright. I don't want you goofing off." Wolf said.

"FINE! what is it you want oh fearless leader." I said to him.

"Because the island warped the crystal stars ended up becoming scattered again somewhere on the continent closest to the island. I want you to find them."

"Why can't you go find them, after all I have more experience guarding this place than you do. I've been here 13 years longer than you, we have the same abilities and you seem to care more about this problem of yours."

"OH YEAH! Well if you're more experienced at being a guardian than you should have no problem going out there and finding the crystals. It'll be easier for you since you can fly."

"We can do this all day."

"No I can, you will be on the continent, doing your duty."

"Heh you said duty."

"SHUT UP! I'm not playing with you GET TO South America NO or else!"

"Or else what? Pup?"

"That's it!" Then he started climbing up the tree to my nest.

"OOHH CRUD!"

"Again…. GET OVER THERE NOW!"

"Okay okay, I'm going sheesh." (He's only known me a couple of days and he's treating me like crud)

"When you've found all the Crystal stars over there, cosmic control them here and once all seven have been obtained the world will be at peace. Now go."

"More like you'll be at peace. He's just being like this cuz he had to leave his mate." I made it off the island and once I got near the shore, a storm blew in.

"Y'know what forget what Wolf said, I'm going exploring."

FLASHBACK OVER====

"WOW! That explains a lot." I said.

"Yeah, Well I didn't find them all but the ones that are here in Rio. So as much as I hate to…. I have to leave." Raven said sadly.

"But why don't you just stay don't go back at all." Jewel asked.

"I really want to, but I can't, I…. geez look! I will come back soon. It' isn't totally good bye, I just have to go. And I'm going to use this to go back." He pulled out a crystal star.

"Well if you choose to, then alright. Y'know Nico and Pedro are gonna miss you especially since they wont be able to say good bye." I told him.

"I know, but just tell them by and I know they will want to say bye. But the person that I hope I see again is…." he paused and almost started crying.

"Venus?" I asked.

"Y-yes… I….. WHY AM I LEAVING! I love it here SOOOO MUCH!" He said yelling out. We ran up to him and we each gave him a hug. "I guess any chance I get I'm heading here. Bye you guys."

"Wait! Apaulo we want to show you something before you go..." We flew to my nest and showed Apaulo the eggs.

"Oh….. well congrats…. I know you guys will do a swell job raising them." He said to us.

"If you do comeback… we can say you're one of their uncles." I told him. Jewel agreed.

"Aww.. THANKYOU!" He cried out again. "I…. hope I….. come back." We flew out side again where Apaulo once again took out his Crystal Star. "I'll never forget you guys….. Make sure to say 'bye' to Nico and Pedro for me. And…. make sure to tell Venus… I love her." He requested.

"Of course Raven." We all said, then he walked away a few feet and held the crystal star up.

"COSMIC—CONTROL!" He yelled out. The an orb of glowing light formed around him and the he seemed to become so radiant. Then he floated up straight into the skies above then headed towards the ocean, at speeds faster than we could imagine.

"Adios. Apaulo the Ravhog." I said still looking up at the skies hoping to see him again.

** I KNOW WHAT A BUZZ Kill. You're wondering, if there's 7 crystal stars and Raven has only 4 what about the last 3? Well I'm trying to make a sequel yes. And don't worry, THEY WILL MEET AGAIN! Anyways PLEASE COMMENT I NEED THEM COMMENTS… SO long.**


End file.
